


tenderness unspoken

by agaethe



Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Drabble, F/F, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:53:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29675208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agaethe/pseuds/agaethe
Summary: "without a word, she's already done it all. her heart contains a delicate tenderness, silent and unspoken."
Relationships: Hóngchá | Black Tea/Niúnǎi | Milk (Food Fantasy)
Kudos: 4





	tenderness unspoken

It was a day like many others. 

The weather was nice, the business was going great, and the supplies for the restaurant would've arrived soon. 

Master Attendant had sent them on a mission then, for a delivery. On their way home though, a Fallen Angel ー Uke Mochi ー decided to attack them. It's not that they were unprepared; far from it, in fact. This was pretty much the norm, after all. Whatever. 

Except...

"Black Tea!"

Then everything went dark for a few seconds.

Or at least, she assumed it was only a few seconds. Hoped. She could not abandon her team, her friends, at a time like this, couldn't ー 

She woke up. 

Familiar outlines began to color her vision once more, and she couldn't help but absent-mindedly noting the fact that she was lying on a soft and comfortable surface, and not on the cold and hard ground which she was sure to have fallen onto.

She blinked once, twice. 

Then, an even more familiar voice filled her ears.

"I will never understand how you manage to appear calm even in moments like these."

Master Attendant is here. 

"Forgive me, Master Attendant. Black Tea is in this state because of me." 

Milk was sitting next to Master Attendant, her lovely but usually stoic features now hinting concern. Her posture was stiff and rigid, her hands resting meticulously in her lap. 

"Nonsense, Milk. You did your best. You all did, and I'm very proud of you." a pause ー "And besides, Black Tea is strong. I'll give her all the time she needs to recover, but I'm sure she'll be fine." 

"You're right, Master Attendant."

Her tone was sweeter, now. Gentler. 

Milk had a soft expression on her face, and a small smile began to shine on her lips. One that looked a bit sad. 

And Black Tea couldn't help but smile, too.

"Be more careful next time," 

That's what Milk would say sometimes, when she's done healing. This was one of those times. 

"I worry."

About you.

Other times, she wouldn't speak at all. Not a word. The unspoken thoughts would never flow, but that was okay.

About you getting hurt beyond repair. 

"I'm sorry."

And her heart would stay silent, delicately taking care of what has been wounded.

**Author's Note:**

> my very first (and probably last) work in this fandom, but not on ao3 in general. it's really old ー in fact, i wrote this…almost two years ago. time sure flies, huh?
> 
> still, i hope you enjoyed reading. it's short, but still very dear to me. thank you!


End file.
